


Feelings are hard to explain

by sleepynico



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Date, Hank knows, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Slow Burn, Tiny bit of Angst, everyone has like a job afterwards, good ending, j-gang are assholes, kara x luther bc i love them, this is a few years after i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynico/pseuds/sleepynico
Summary: Markus feels something for Connor after Jericho's downfall. It takes him awhile to get it.





	Feelings are hard to explain

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually super similar to my other fanfic Study, and it's because I based the plot around something similar. They're still 2 different fics though, some scenes are just similar to one another. Sorry lol.
> 
> for the lovely @vehuhia. check her out on tumblr!

The first time he noticed was after the Jericho Raid.  
  
It wasn't long until the RK800 android chose deviancy. Not long after the pale skinned robot chose to save Markus and North from the army. After they had swam to safety onto shore, and found seclusion in an abandoned cathedral. When Markus approached him then, leaning against the wall, hiding himself, was when he noticed.   
  
"You're one of us now." Markus had said, nodding firmly. He remembered thoroughly believing that was truth. No android should be turned away by his own people. It surely wasn't Connor's choice that the FEDS caught up and found Jericho.   
  
Connor had tilted his head at that, confusion evident in his deep brown eyes. His LED had flashed uncertainly when Markus nodded, trying to decide if it was a trick. It seemed too easy, to trust Connor. Even after he betrayed his own people.   
  
Markus noticed the inner conflict, the refusal at believing such a thing. His eyebrows were furrowed, the tilt of his head asking _why?_   
  
_Why me?_   
  
Markus felt something rise in his chest, a feeling he wasn't familiar with. Something not in his programs, nothing he had felt with Carl. Something was different.   
  
In a split second it was gone. Connor straightened himself out, standing taller as if he had come to a conclusion. He approached Markus and told him about his plan to infiltrate Cyberlife tower. The plan to convert hundreds of thousands of other androids, to help Markus in his revolution. To make up for his mistake.   
  
It was almost unbelievable for Connor to suddenly provide a plan to him, so quickly after Jericho happened. A solo mission at that. But it wasn't. The RK800 model was designed to be analytical, to be concise; he was built to find solutions for every problem he encountered, having to adapt to it or otherwise. This was just another problem that his system could provide a solution for.   
  
Markus, after years spent with Carl and coexisting with a kind soul, had learned to be compassionate. To care, for another being. Human or not.   
  
How was Connor, with his suggestion, any different from Markus accepting Connor, after the latter's betrayal? It was what their programs compelled them to choose.   
  
With a heavy hand Markus gripped Connor's shoulders, looking at him dead in those brown eyes with his blue and green ones. The steady gaze pinned the latter on the spot, feeling the weight of the android leader's hand rest as a burden upon his shoulders. Markus was looking at him with such reverance and trepidation, it almost made him believe that the eyes trained on him were human.   
  
"Be careful." Markus said, solemn. Connor nodded. He won't let Markus down.   
  
Not again.   
  
//   
  
The second time Markus noticed it was when he was visiting the Detroit police department to ask Lieutenant Anderson in favour of his proposal. He needed approval of a few more respected people in order to push his position forward. He'd hoped Lieutenant Anderson would be the final push he needed.   
  
"Markus? What are you doing here?"   
  
At the familiar voice Markus turned around, smiling. He spotted the android detective approaching, looking just as glad to see him. His head was tilted to the side, in confusion. Rich brown eyes, not so much ashamed anymore, looked at him in delight. A small smile curved the corner of the android's lips.   
  
Markus felt something warm flush against his chest. That was odd, considering he ran diagnostics a few days earlier. Nothing was out of the ordinary in his programs, as far as he was concerned.   
  
"Oh uh nothing, just some politics stuff. Asking Lieutenant Anderson to be in favour of my position." Markus shrugged nonchalantly, slightly embarrassed at being reminded. Ever since Markus displayed leadership at Jericho, the androids have unanimously decided to give him the position as their leader permanently.   
  
He was their spokesman, their representative in claiming android rights. While the US government was difficult to tangle with, since animosity was still at large amongst humans, laws have begun to take place. Giving Markus and his people hope of a better future. A hope he saw similar in living with Carl.   
  
He held onto that hope with a tight fist, refusing to give in after fighting so hard and losing so many lives.   
  
"And you WILL speak in favour of him, right Lieutenant?" Connor prompted, staring at Lieutenant Anderson innocently. Lieutenant Anderson rolled his eyes, sipping his coffee mug. He had appeared a few moments after Connor did, watching the exchange in amusement.   
  
"Who the hell do you think I am Connor, of course I'd speak in favour for Markus." The 54 year old shook his head, giving Markus the impression that Hank was used to this type of treatment from the android. "If anyone is capable of running the fucking government I'd put all my money on him." He gave Markus a reassuring slap on the back. Markus smiled back gratefully.   
  
Connor was satiated, blinking and returning to his desk. He glanced at Markus. "If you ever need anything Markus, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be of service if you need me."   
  
Markus nodded, his shoulders easing their tension. The weird sensation crept back into his chest, hot and slightly uncomfortable. Opting to ignore it, he bid farewell to the two detectives. "Goodbye Lieutenant, Connor."   
  
While walking away, Markus absentmindedly pressed a few knuckles against his chest, curious. The feeling began to subside once he left the building. It left altogether once he was inside the bus and on the way home. He made a note to run another diagnostics check, for equal measure once he got back.   
  
Meanwhile, Hank was watching Connor. It appeared as if he were searching for something in the android. Connor felt the eyes being trained on him and he glanced up, confused.   
  
"Hank? Is something wrong?"   
  
He was awarded with an answer as the other man leaned into Connor's space, eyeing him up and down. Connor blinked in surprise, not understanding what was happening but decided it was probably another weird human thing he didn't know about. His deviancy was a difficult subject to process, but slowly he'd been realizing why humans did certain things. It was because of the way they felt.   
  
He never had to feel anything before. This was all new to him. So irrational behaviour, such as Hank's, were still difficult to place in a category.   
  
Hank leaned back into his seat, unsatisfied. Something was eating away at him. He crossed his arms and stroked his chin, thinking. "Have you ever noticed anything, weird from Markus?"   
  
Well, Connor sure believed that whatever Hank was asking right now was weird. "Mm, No. Nothing out of the ordinary, if I run back through my memory files. Why?"   
  
Hank was silent for a few more seconds before shaking his head. He mumbled to himself a few times before speaking up when he realized Connor was waiting for an answer. "Nothing." He shook his head and sighed, facing his computer.   
  
"Nothing, Connor."   
  
  
//   
  
  
"Are you okay Markus? You've been rubbing your chest and gazing off into the distance. Is something wrong with your biocomponents?"   
  
Markus blinked in surprise at North's voice, not having realized he was off in his own little world. This was the 4th time he'd gotten caught so far this week. He cleared his throat and gave a bashful smile. "No no, I was just... thinking."   
  
"You've been thinking an awful lot lately," Simon butted in, smiling at Markus to mean his comment was meant to be taken lightly. The kindergarten teacher looked tired but pleased to be with friends. "I hear Josh had to snap you back into attention a few times during your conferences."   
  
Josh smirked, taking a sip of his beer. Though androids don't need to eat or drink, they could still technically do so. Their bodies were modeled after a human, so anatomy wise their systems were the same. Alcohol just didn't affect them like humans. It was mostly like drinking water. But hanging out at a setting like this made few androids feel more human, more deviant, and allowed them to loosen up. It had gotten to the point that there were android bars beginning to open up, with beverages different from human ones. They were beverages androids could ingest and feel something from.   
  
The once university professor turned politician tapped the glass on the table, clapping a hand on Markus' back and pulling him to his side. "Unfortunately, our little freedom fighter here has had something itching away at his coding for awhile. It's almost as if he was a machine again and this was his 2nd attempt at deviancy."   
  
North gave him a playful shove at the side with her elbow. She was teaching self defense classes now, so her jab had more pressure than he remembered. "Come on, tell us. We're your friends. What gives if you're hiding secrets from us?"   
  
Simon drank a sip from his glass, nodding as he said. "I almost DIED for you, okay. You're not getting out of this one so easily."   
  
"We ALL almost died for him Simon don't make this about yourself-"   
  
"But I wasn't-"   
  
As the former leaders of Jericho continued to jest and banter, Markus had to smile and laugh. His friends were wonderful, keeping an eye on him. Between all the outlandish jokes and dry humour amongst them they knew that they had each other's backs. You couldn't have asked for more loyal companions. Markus also knew that he had to tell them eventually. The RK200 model had hoped for more time to properly explain it.   
  
Markus sighed, relenting. He held up an empty palm and his drink, eyebrows raised in defeat. "Fine fine. You guys got me."   
  
They cheered and gave a toast to themselves, drinking in honor of Markus. He raised another eyebrow. "Are you guys done?"   
  
Simon laughed, setting his cup down but staying attentive. Josh and North gave each other a look and continued sipping but were both quiet. The trio waited.   
  
Markus bit his lip, staring at his hands. Unsure of how to explain what had been going on lately. But knowing he needed to, somehow. "I... feel this thing. With someone."   
  
"With?" Simon asked, confused.   
  
"Someone?" Josh followed up, just as confused.   
  
"Feelings?" North feigned in surprise. "Markus has feelings?" She laughed when the men threw straw wrappers at her as Markus rolled his eyes.   
  
"No you guys. It's different." They remained quiet again, even more confused. "I guess it's more like... for? And specifically for this person."   
  
"How specific?" Simon inquired, genuinely attempting to help. The other 2 were not on the same wavelength.   
  
"Are we talking like friendship specific-" Josh seemed to be only humouring Markus, gesturing to North to let her catch on.   
  
"Or like, bedroom specific?" North whispered with a wink; she was totally egging him on.   
  
With a hard look Markus shook his head. "No. Oh my god, no." He closed his eyes and attempted another try. Patience was a virtue. "Can you two at least let me finish?"   
  
"Only when you start making sense, Markus." North said, taking a sip. Josh seconded that notion by drinking as well. Simon gave him a helpless look, beckoning for him to speak.   
  
Hurriedly, Markus tried to get his words across as the 2 were preoccupied with their mouths at the moment. "When this person is near, a feeling I am not familiar with spreads across my chest. It's warm and spreads throughout my body, like my circuits are going haywire or something. And it's only towards this specific person- not anyone else. I've run diagnostics every single time it happens, to try and figure out why it keeps happening, but nothing."   
  
North couldn't resist. "Did you try turning on and off again?"   
  
She narrowly missed being shoved off her chair. Josh snorted so hard fluids had begun dripping from his nose.   
  
Simon gave Markus a reassuring smile, patting his arm, seemingly the only one wanting to take this seriously. Truly a gift from God. The pale blond hair and light blue eyes were an uncanny resemblance to the cherubs he'd seen painted and sculpted at the galleries he and Carl attended. "What would I do without you, Simon?" Markus sighed, rubbing his temples.   
  
"Is this person an android?" Simon asked gently. Markus nodded, hearing the dying laughter of Josh and North as the other half of Jericho regained their composure. "Do they feel the same thing?"   
  
"I am not sure of that," Markus smiled ruefully, glancing up at Simon. "How can I know they feel the same way if I don't even know what I'm feeling?"   
  
"Ask." North sniffed, handing Josh a bunch of paper napkins. "If they're an android they won't know what the hell it is they're feeling either right? Then both of you can just figure it out yourselves."   
  
"She's right," Josh said, his voice muffled from the napkins. "If it were a human, Markus would just need to ask a human what it was he's feeling and they'd understand. But because androids aren't humans, we wouldn't be able to recognize it at first. Deviancy is also still new, remember that."   
  
Markus frowned. If this were any android, that'd be easier than most. But it wasn't just any android. It was Connor.   
  
The famous deviant hunter.   
  
He didn't know how his friends would feel if they knew who the android was.   
  
"Does the android have a name?" Simon asked, his hand laid across Markus' shoulders. The PL600 felt them suddenly tense up, which inquired a curious look. Almost immediately Markus shook his head, eyes looking elsewhere.   
  
"No. At least, I don't know, yet."   
  
"Maybe it's a fan-" North smiled wickedly, while Josh nodded, sticking his nose in the air haughtily. In a voice that, Markus had to guess, was an imitationof his own, Josh said, "Oh look at me! Mr. Popular, Mr. EveryoneLovesMe and I can bag all the boy androids and lady androids whenever I can please-"   
  
"Guys..." Simon frowned. Markus glared at them. "I thought we were supposed to be relaxing after a long week of work? Can't Markus get a break?"   
  
"Not from us he can't," Josh grinned, returning back to his normal voice. He and North fist bumped. Markus had never seen them in such a friendly manner before. It looked as if the only way for those two hot and cold androids to get along was if they were both pestering Markus. Who knew.   
  
"It's cause we're assholes, Simon," North cooed, patting the blond android lovingly on the cheek. The latter frowned at her. "It's our job to make his life living hell on earth until our biocomponents break down and we wither away like rust on a nail."   
  
Markus smiled in spite of himself. "I appreciate your sentiment Simon. But we both knew how'd this go. I'll handle it, don't worry."   
  
Simon gave him a worried look but North shook her head, winking at Markus. "If you can handle that, then can you handle our check, Mr. Inheritance?"   
  
Markus sighed but remained in good spirits, his smile growing wider as he listened to Josh's laughter and North and Simon's bickering.   
  
  
//   
  
  
Markus leaned back and forth on his heels, waiting on Kara to answer the door. He'd decided to visit to check how she, Luther and Alice were faring. After the cathedral, he thought he lost contact with her once she left for the border. It was with a surprise that he received an email from her saying she was staying in Detroit, now that her people were liberated. The risks in Canada were much higher than the free Detroit. Androids were still illegal in Canada, as it were, and now that Detroit was under the careful guidance of Markus the thought of living free encouraged the family to come back.   
  
They chose to live in a quiant 2 story home, in a quiet neighborhood just on the outskirts of downtown Detroit. The house was painted a robin's egg blue, and although worn, looked like it was taken care of by eager patrons. He smiled and traced the handprints of paint against the siding, smaller than an average humans. Or androids. When the door opened, he blinked in surprise at the massive frame before him.   
  
"Luther?"   
  
The former laborer's wide face split into a grin, reaching out for a handshake. "Markus! It is ever so good to see you." The slight accent in his smooth voice calmed the other android, and he smiled softly.   
  
"Where's Kara?"   
  
"In here!" He heard a call from inside the house. "Come in Markus come in!"   
  
Luther moved aside to let Markus through, and was promptly greeted by a ball of sweetness.   
  
"Markus!" Alice launched herself at the android, who was ready enough to stoop down and pick her up, swinging her around and back into a hug.   
  
"Hey little one," He said, delighted. Pressing a quick kiss to her temple he glanced around. "Where's your mom at?"   
  
"She's in the kitchen." Alice replied, wrapping her arms around Markus' neck. While Markus wasn't as big and as cuddly as Luther, Markus had a way of holding her that said he would never allow her to be in harm's way. His gentleness and the fact that he was always open and willing to answer her inquisitive questions made him one of her favourite androids apart from her parents. She allowed Markus to carry her into the kitchen, while Luther closed the door and headed to the living room to clean up.   
  
Markus raised an eyebrow at hearing voices in the kitchen. He didn't know she had other visitors. Opening the door, he asked, "Hey Alice is your mom-"   
  
"Connor!"   
  
Markus froze on the spot as Alice called on the android detective. Connor glanced up, LED flashing in surprise at seeing Markus and Alice. It blinked into a brilliant blue before Connor grinned, flashing a naturally dazzling smile he didn't think was capable from such a machine.   
  
A human smile.   
  
Alice wriggled to be let down, which snapped Markus back into movement. He placed down Alice, who made her way over to her mom. Kara was busy chopping up... vegetables?   
  
Markus stood back up and was met face to face with Connor. As in, Connor's face was somehow too close for comfort and he attempted to throw himself back, almost falling through the kitchen door. Luckily Connor grabbed his arm before the scenario became a reality.   
  
"Woah, steady there chief." Connor laughed, still smiling. Markus was dumbfounded when he realized Connor had laughing lines. And when he also realized that Connor had pulled him into close proximity. Again. "Wouldn't want you to have an accident would we?"   
  
Intelligent and well informed, Markus knew he'd have the perfect answer for that question.   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
Markus nearly self destructed on the spot.   
  
Connor quirked an eyebrow, repeating his words, "uh huh..." before tilting his head to the side. His brown eyes were boring into his, seeking something Markus wasn't sure Connor would find. The other android bit his lip, while his LED blinked as thoughts raced. Trying to decide whether or not Markus was being odd again.   
  
The feeling was back, even stronger than before. The heat that spread from his chest flooded to his cheeks. He remembered Carl calling a similar process like that "blushing". Except humans turned red in the face when it happened, since their blood is red. Thirium was blue so-   
  
"Are you okay Markus?" He tilted his head again, concern worrying lines on his face as he peered even closer to the dark skinned android. "You're turning... blue?"   
  
The latter turned his face away, panic rising and flaring into his system. He needed to cool down. A minute or two of regulating his processors. Everything was going too fast, his synthetic heart almost pounding inside his chest.   
  
Why did Connor not understand personal space?   
  
Luckily Kara came to the rescue, calling, "Markus could you help me with this?" Suspiciously, Markus thought he could hear the amusement laced in her words.   
  
The android practically ran to Kara at having his name called, leaving a confused detective to stare at his back and try to put together the pieces.   
  
Once Markus and Kara were working together in the kitchen, and Alice, Connor, and Luther were playing together in the living room, Kara assaulted him with her questions.   
  
"Kara he's-"   
  
"How long?"   
  
"What?"   
  
She aimed a spoon at him, her features set in a serious line. "How long have you felt this feeling?"   
  
Markus blinked as he prepared to add seasoning into the pot. The two of them were caretaker androids. They knew their way around a kitchen. Eating wasn't mandated, but Kara made a meal once a day for the androids in her care, and for the homeless in Detroit. If it did anything to support androids, to put them in a better light, it was a big help.   
  
"Since... since Jericho it's been there. I don't know how to explain it, and it only ever happens around him and-"   
  
"Does it feel like you're on fire? Like your system is going haywire but there wasn't anything wrong when you ran a diagnostics?" Kata interrupted, one hand on her hip.   
  
Markus stopped stirring the pot, blue-green eyes wide. "How did you-"   
  
"I felt the same." She smiled fondly at the door outside. They both heard Luther's laugh as Alice tried telling her father a joke. "After Luther made me promise that I would protect Alice no matter what, I felt the same thing for him."   
  
"It was like... he was the only one who understood me. And that I could never leave him, no matter how dangerous it was for the both of us. He'd try to sacrifice himself for me and Alice every time something went wrong and I felt something inside me burn." Absentmindedly, the AX400 gazed down at the chopped vegetables, adding them into the stew she was cooking. Her body was on autopilot but her mind was elsewhere. "It felt like the protection I had for Alice, but so much more."   
  
Markus smiled at his friend. Kara's features had grown soft and the synthetic skin around her cheeks were flushing a hazy blue. She looked similar to how Carl used to look at Markus; doting, fatherly. Like Markus was the only good thing Carl looked forward to in the world.   
  
"In love." whispered Markus, mouth slightly opened in shock. "You're in love."   
  
Kara glanced up, unshed tears in her eyes. Her voice wobbled a bit with emotion as she gave a shy chuckle. "Yes, I am." Quietly Markus handed her a napkin, which she gratefully pressed to her eyes. She sniffled a bit but looked up smiling.   
  
"The thought of losing him hurt me more than anything else I could imagine," Kara confessed, placing the napkin down and staring at the slow cooking stew. "I knew that I couldn't let anything take him away from me. I couldn't let the world do that."   
  
Markus nodded, remembering that feeling. "When Connor ran back to help North and I, I thought it was just the adrenaline hitting me. The mix of gunpowder and smoke and running, my systems just felt hot all the time. It wasn't until we were at that cathedral did I notice something had changed in the way I looked at him."   
  
Kara glanced over at Markus, placing her hand on his arm. She remembered that night, and could feel how difficult it was to remember. It was all a dark memory in their files, now meaning more because they felt all the terror and pain it came with. Soothingly she rubbed small circles on his arm, encouraging him that it's okay. Talking about this was okay. Therapeutic, even.   
  
"How did you feel?" She asked softly.   
  
Markus shrugged, meeting her eyes. "Same as you. That if I lost him in that stupid suicidal mission of his, without ever getting to know who he really was, I would lose a part of myself as well."   
  
"It would hurt me more than anything."   
  
They get back to work, each in their own thoughts as they try to understand what had transpired. Markus added the seasoning, continuing to stir until all it needed was to be slowly heated up. Kara checked the heat to make sure it was done, and that the potatoes were baked as well, cutting them into even cubes. She set the knife down on the cutting board and wiped her hands with a dish towel, raising an eyebrow at Markus. "So you're in love with Connor. What are you going to do?" Markus tensed at how loudly she asked the question and he raised his palms, hushing her.   
  
The said android was in the next room.   
  
In a panic Markus stammered,"I-I dont know okay, I haven't confirmed it yet-"   
  
"But you just did when you realized my own feelings for Luther-"   
  
"Well, yes they could possibly be similar-"   
  
"Possibly? Markus are you out of your mind-"   
  
"Look," He grabbed Kara's hand, eyes wide and pleading. "I don't know... for sure! What this feeling is. Hell I don't even know if he'll reciprocate it..."   
  
Kara's face softened when she saw her friend's shoulders stoop in uncertainty, looking down at the ground as if he wanted it to swallow him up. The hand holding hers was tight at first, then almost featherlike. Markus was afraid.   
  
"What should I do?" His voice was hushed, soft.   
  
Kara reached out and held the side of his cheek, forcing him to look up and meet her eyes. She gazed into his soulful blue and green ones and saw hope and fear swirling in turmoil. "Ask him out on a date. Try doing something with him. It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"   
  
Markus looked between Kara's crystalline blue eyes, so eager to please and so calming and reassuring. She gave him a smile. He reached up and pressed his hand against hers on his cheek, leaning into her touch. _Thank_ _you_ , he said to her telepathically.   
  
_Of_ _course_ _Markus_.   
  
//   
  
There was a rattle at his chest as he waited outside the police station. Restlessly he tapped his foot up and down, his knee bouncing quickly out of nerves. The bouquet of flowers shifted in his lap, disturbed from its peace by the motion of Markus' leg. His fingers also held a mind of their own, idly tapping away on his other knee. A few officers that bypassed him gave him a curt greeting. He acknowledged them with a nod, the smile on his face not reaching his eyes.   
  
Snapping back into reality, Markus stopped moving, going still. He focused his attention on the entrance once more, his eyes searching for a familiar uniform clad figure. Even after the revolution Connor refused to change how he dressed, stating it was to help him "integrate into society", whatever that meant. But Markus didn't mind entirely. Connor looked good in business casual.   
  
Speak of the devil, the detective android walked out at the heels of Hank, who from far away seemed irritated at Connor. Judging from his tense shoulders, dismissive wave of the hands, he looked really frustrated. But Hank also seemed resigned, as if he was used to Connor's behaviours and was just allowing it to happen. Markus stood to catch up.   
  
"Detectives!"   
  
At his voice, Connor immediately turned. A warm smile was already on his face as he gazed back at the RK200.   
  
Markus almost tripped jogging up to meet them but caught his balance at the last minute, quickly hiding the flowers behind his back. He let his right hand out and gestured to them warmly.   
  
"Markus! We meet again! It's almost as if we're fated or something!"   
  
Hank raised an eyebrow at the comment, while Markus chuckled nervously. Fuck. He fiddled with the flowers for a moment, gathering his courage. A sigh left his body as he got a hold of himself.   
  
"Connor, can I speak to you for a moment?" Markus asked, taking a step away to suggest they talk somewhere more privately.   
  
Connor and Hank both give each other a mystified look. They almost appeared to be talking to each other telepathically, if the gestures and suggestive eyebrow movements were telling. Then Connor shrugged, as if he had no choice and walked in Markus' direction.   
  
"I'll see you later, Lieutenant!"   
  
Hank waved a dismissive hand, nodding to Markus in greeting. He could've sworn Hank had given him a wink as he turned, out of sight from Connor. Markus didn't know what to make of that.   
  
He didn't know what to make of anything, actually. If he were a human, he was 110% sure he would be freaking out right now. But luckily he was an android, with a solid hold on his feelings, so he was only 90% freaking out.   
  
Markus followed Connor who was a few steps away, then stopped abruptly when the detective turned around to face him. The endearing young man seemed so at ease in his presence, unlike Markus' own tense shoulders. Connor was smiling. Smiling so wide it brightened his whole face up. If it was possible his LED looked brighter too, more glowy. Markus' heart almost burst in his chest.   
  
Connor tilted his head, waiting. It reminded Markus of a puppy. The android mentally screamed.   
  
The detective gestured to Markus curiously, "Who's flowers are those for?"   
  
Markus whipped them out, nervously trying to find the words to explain. Connor saw his flustered state and chuckled, waving his hands dismissively. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking. Because I didn't really think you were doing a good job of hiding them. But, nevertheless, your selection of the bouquet is very appealing. Daisies and Sunflowers are a great combination of-"   
  
"They're for you."   
  
Connor's monologue stopped at Markus' interruption. The RK800 found himself holding the said bouquet, after it was shoved to his chest by a certain shy RK200. Connor could feel Markus' fingers brushing against his. They were shaking slightly and warmer than usual.   
  
Markus let go and shoved his hands in his pockets, finding the ground more interesting than Connor's eyes. He glanced up every now and then but couldn't seem to hold eye contact as he explained, "I uh, just wanted to, you know, ask you out. Like what humans do. Or something."   
  
Connor raised an eyebrow, thoughtful. He looked down at the flowers and couldn't help but soften at the gesture. Markus even knew to pick chrysanthemums. His favourite.   
  
When Connor didn't respond in less than 30 seconds Markus' courage faltered, shrugging into himself. "I mean, if you're busy, you know, we don't have to go anytime soon. Or if you don't wanna go at all, that's fine with me too, I'm just, I don't know, maybe I was too forward with this, I-"   
  
Connor, for one, had never seen the charismatic android leader, with all his easygoing nature and impeccable public speech skills, stammer. This was a human thing Markus was going through. Androids don't stammer.   
  
Markus stopped talking when he felt something on his hand. Connor had reached over and grabbed his right hand with his left, and was smiling so fondly Markus was definitely sure his heart had just stopped. He needed to go to get a new one replaced. Immediately.   
  
"Markus, I would be delighted to go on a date with you." Connor answered, warm in the chest. He interlaced his fingers with the RK200 model and on a whim decided to connect.   
  
Markus' eyes widened when he and Connor pulled their synthetic skins back simultaneously, connecting. Suddenly the warm feeling Markus felt flooded in his chest, making everything too hot to the touch and had him feeling lightheaded. But he realized, with a jolt, that it wasn't him feeling those things.   
  
It was Connor.   
  
He saw himself in Connor's eyes as Connor transferred his memories over. Felt Connor's smile pick up at the corners when he visited the android at the precinct. Heard the blood pound in Connor's ears when he laughed at a joke Connor made when they completed their daily walks at the park. Felt flush with the furnace fire in Connor's chest as he gazed into Connor's eyes, nodding thoughtfully as Connor continued his story.   
  
He saw himself in Connor's eyes and had never felt something so raw and meaningful. More than what he felt for Jericho, for his people. More than what he felt for Carl.   
  
"You... love me?" Markus breathed, opening his eyes and realizing they had stepped closer without meaning to. Connor's breath tickled his lips as the other android spoke.   
  
"I... think so?" Connor tilted his head and shrugged, turning to look at their still intertwined hands. "I tried asking Hank about it but he just turned red and yelled at me about being responsible. It made much more sense when I talked to Kara about it."   
  
It dawned on Markus. "That's why you were there."   
  
Connor grinned. "Looks like she both got through to us."   
  
Markus gazed at Connor, their hands falling to their sides but fingers still interlocking. Brown eyes met Blue and Green and Markus wondered how could anyone believe Connor was an android. The emotion he saw within those honey brown orbs were so real, so palpable. And it was all meant for him. For Markus. He too had begun smiling so hard his face was starting to hurt. "So, where will it be?"   
  
"I've always wanted to go to a fair." Connor replied earnestly. "I think I'd be particularly good at the games." The younger android shrugged, a cocky grin replacing the easygoing smile.   
  
"Who knows? I might even win something for you."   
  
Markus snorted, rising up to the challenge. "You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this at 4am?? Idk why I don't sleep anymore lol.
> 
> I may or may not write a 2nd chapter for this, for their fair day date. Idk, we shall see~~
> 
> would you guys like that actually? gimme your thoughts!
> 
> follow my dbh blog, @honestlyconkus where i've been writing many headcanons and other prompts for you lovely readers. send me some while you're at it too!! I love hc's :))


End file.
